elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Opal (Colchester)
|} Die Afrikanische Elefantenkuh Opal lebt im englischen Zoo Colchester in der Grafschaft Essex. Herkunft Opal wurde etwa 1982 in Simbabwe wild geboren. Wie sie nach England gekommen ist, ist nicht bekannt. Zirkus Mary Chipperfield und Ankunft im Zoo Colchester Opal wurde im Zirkus der Tiertrainerin Mary Chipperfield als Zirkuselefantin gehalten, bis diese mit Vorwürfen wegen Grausamkeit gegenüber ihren Tieren zu kämpfen hatte und deshalb im Januar 1999 auch verurteilt wurde. Im Vorwege wurden drei ihrer Elefanten, neben Opal noch die Kuh Rosa† und der Bulle Tembo, an den Zoo Colchester nahe der englischen Nordseeküste verkauft. Auch Chipperfields früherer Elefantenpfleger wurde verurteilt, und zwar bereits 1998. Am 28.02.1998 erreichten die drei Afrikaner den Zoo in Essex, wo sie den ursprünglichen Elefantenbestand ergänzten, der die beiden Kühe Tanya und Zola umfasste. Beide lebten seit 1985 im Zoo. Zuchtbemühungen im Zoo Colchester Während die mit Ankunft der Tiere einsetztenden Zuchtbemühungen insbesondere mit den Bullen Tembo begannen, scheint Opal darin nicht unmittelbar einbezogen worden zu sein. Ob sie von Tembo, gedeckt wurde, ist nicht bekannt, jedenfalls stellte sich bei ihr kein Nachwuchs ein. Das erste im Zoo Colchester geborene Kalb wurde dann der 2002 geborene Kito†, geboren infolge einer künstlichen Befruchtung von Tanya mit Sperma von Tembo. Auch außerhalb Englands wurde Tembos Sperma eingesetzt. Zugleich deckte er auch die Kühe Zola und Rosa†. Während Zola mehrfach Totgeburten zur Welt brachte, wurde 2004 Rosas† Sohn Jambo geboren. Die beiden Bullkälber verließen 2008 und 2009 den Zoo. Rosa† starb Ende 2007. Opal nahm sich in den Monaten nach Rosas† Tod als "Tante" des jungen Bullen Jambo an, bis dieser in den Bioparc Valencia ging. Nach Kito† hat auch Leitkuh Tanya keinen Nachwuchs mehr bekommen, wie überhaupt nach Jambos Geburt eher Rückfälle in der Zucht zu verzeichnen waren. Trächtigkeit von Opal Nun wurde im Januar 2009 - zehn Jahre nach der Verurteilung von Mary Chipperfield - bekannt, dass Opal noch im Alter von 27 Jahren mit Hilfe künstlicher Befruchtung schwanger geworden war. Obwohl sie für eine Erstgebärende schon recht alt war, hatten Zoo und Experten entschieden, die Insemination durchzuführen, und erwarteten ein Elefantenbaby für April 2010. Dabei wurde zunächst auch gemeldet, dass Tembo der Vater dieses Kalbes sei. Schon am Folgetag korrigierte der Zoo aber seine Mitteilung und erklärte, dass der Afrikanerbulle Jack vom West Midlands Safaripark der Samenspender gewesen sei. Tod von Opals Kalb im Mutterleib Starke Anzeichen einer kommenden Geburt nach einer problemlosen Tragzeit von 653 Tagen gab es am 24.02.2010, und die Erwartungen richteten sich auf die folgenden Stunden, in denen die Geburt aber zum Erliegen kam. Opal zeigte auch in der Nacht zum 26.02. keine Unruhe, dass die Geburt fortgesetzt werden könnte, so dass die Tierärzte feststellen mussten, dass die Geburt fehlgelaufen war. Nachdem es vor der Geburt während der gut beobachteten Schwangerschaft keine Probleme gegeben hatte, kamen sie zu dem Schluss, dass das Kalb die unterbrochene Geburtsphase nicht überlebt hat. Es ist nun - wie zuvor schon zweifach bei Zola - ein weiteres Mal ein Colchester-Kalb tot im Mutterleib verblieben. Ob Opal das Kalb (wie Zola) inzwischen austreiben konnte, ist nicht bekannt. Merkmale Opal ist die deutlich kleinste Kuh unter Colchesters Elefanten. Literatur *Vom Zoo Colchester, U.K., in den Bioparc Valencia, E: 1,0 Afrikanischer Elefant, in: Elefanten in Zoo und Circus, Nr. 13 (Juli 2008), S. 19. Weblinks *Spirit of Africa, Vorstellung der Colchester-Elefanten auf der Zoohomepage www.colchester-zoo.co.uk. *OPAL THE ELEPHANT’S PREGNANCY COINCIDES WITH 10TH ANNIVERSARY OF HER ARRIVAL AT COLCHESTER ZOO! - 27-Jan-09, Ankündigung von Opals Schwangerschaft auf www.colchester-zoo.co.uk. *Ex-circus elephant pregnancy joy, Bericht zur Ankündigung mit Foto von Opal auf news.bbc.co.uk. *Colchester Zoo sad to announce the end of the linefor elephant birth - 04-Mar-10, Mitteilung zum Tode von Opals Kalb im Mutterleib auf www.colchester-zoo.co.uk. *Elephant paternity mix-up at zoo, Klärung der Vaterschaft von Opals Kalb auf www.eadt.co.uk. *Opal, Foto auf www.flickr.com. *ADI: Ten years to the day since Mary Chipperfield's historic conviction for animal cruelty, but animals still tour the UK in travelling circuses, Erinnerung an die Verurteilung von Mary Chipperfield und Verbleib der Elefanten auf www.politics.co.uk. Kategorie:Afrikanischer Elefant Kategorie:Simbabwe Kategorie:England Kategorie:Vereinigtes Königreich Kategorie:Zoo Colchester Kategorie:Künstliche Befruchtung Kategorie:Zuchtkuh Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:Zirkus